vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Roflgator Season 6
Roflgator Season 6 was intended to be a reboot of Bricktown RP to freshen up the characters and involve new arcs as the opinion was that it had gone a bit stale. It featured some new map functionality such as a stun baton that enabled the police offers to sends the attacked player to jail, also setting their respawn to be inside the jail cell preventing them to escape. Assisting with players to plan their characters Roflgator later abandoned the RP expressing feeling burned out of VRChat and RP in general and trying to force it. He would instead opt for much more lighter RP and have it be optional. Bricktown RP was canceled indefinitely on July 2nd 2019.https://clips.twitch.tv/DeliciousRealVampireSaltBae However it would later be partly re-added into The Royal Gator again in Dec 2019. gets his hands on the magical script|thumb]] New characters Lay's the script-writer A character resembling someone from Roflgators past coming to bring him trouble again by stealing a magical script that he kept locked up in his safe. Specifically Lay's is a parody impersonation of Chipz, season 1-4 specifically. Gordon "PeterDG" Ramsay The famous rich chef had set The Golden Gator in his sights to come and improve the cooking of the place. ]] Police chief Jack Hammer Portrayed by Valco, the new police chief in Bricktown intending to clean up the rowdy city with his two officers Officer Kat and Officer Bearly "Incel" gang leader A leader of street thugs portrayed by TheBigMeech that hates women and tries to recruit other men into his gang. Learning about the magical script he managed to break in and steal it. Notable Arcs The magical script The script was a magical document that could make anything that was written in it come true. The Robot Hole The Robots of Bricktown aid Gordon Ramsay to search for "good" to put in food and their established base in the sewers including charging stations reveal a possible plot. Links to Videos *Archived VOD June 18 2019 - Lay's and Bolts - Chipz and Nuts parody *Archived VOD June 24 2019 - Lay's steals the script *Archived VOD July 1 2019 - Robot points lost Gallery Gallery from June 18th Rofl June 18th 2019 7 PeterDG Gordon Ramsay and Java.jpg Rofl June 18th 2019 10 Uzu dancing for PeterDG Gordon Ramsay.jpg Rofl June 18th 2019 11 Spellboys hat.jpg Rofl June 18th 2019 12 AughtyVon.jpg Rofl June 18th 2019 13 TheBigMeech leader of the incel gang.jpg Rofl June 18th 2019 17 Police arrest Frank Hammer and (Jogie Joey).jpg Rofl June 18th 2019 18 Officer Bearly Cattle Prod.jpg Rofl June 18th 2019 21 Frank Hammer (NotValco) and Bum (RitualCub).jpg Rofl June 18th 2019 22 Bum (Ritual Cub) arrested.jpg Rofl June 18th 2019 23 Frank Hammer (NotValco)s pocket-stasch.jpg Rofl June 18th 2019 24 Mute max and Bum (RitualCub).jpg Rofl June 18th 2019 25 Aurio and Bum (RitualCub).jpg Rofl June 18th 2019 28 Norii, Gordon Ramsay (PeterDG) and Mute Max.jpg Rofl June 18th 2019 31 Bolts (Kyana) and Wimchimp being detained.jpg Rofl June 18th 2019 34 Robot Hole Hideout in the Sewers.jpg Rofl June 18th 2019 35 Robot Hole Hideout in the Sewers.jpg Rofl June 18th 2019 36 Wimchimp and Crake think theyre being detained.jpg Rofl June 18th 2019 40 Lay's (S0ra).jpg Rofl June 18th 2019 43 Lay's (S0ra).jpg Rofl June 18th 2019 45 MorphTM.jpg Rofl June 18th 2019 47 Gordon Ramsay (PeterDG) burnt food.jpg Rofl June 18th 2019 48 Gordon Ramsay (PeterDG) burnt food.jpg Rofl June 18th 2019 50 Sorry doesnt recognize Human Roflgator.jpg Rofl June 18th 2019 51 UzuriMia and MsMistilia.jpg Rofl June 18th 2019 52 Keanu Reeves (Smile3Smile3).jpg Rofl June 18th 2019 53 Officer (Jogie Joey) and MsMistilia.jpg Rofl June 18th 2019 54 Keanu Reeves (Smile3Smile3) need a pen.jpg Rofl June 18th 2019 55 Java became Lay's Chads new mom.jpg Rofl June 18th 2019 57 Frank Hammer (NotValco).jpg Rofl June 18th 2019 58 Jeddy and.jpg Rofl June 18th 2019 60 Lay's introduces his assistant.jpg Rofl June 18th 2019 56 Java became Lay's Chads new mom.jpg Gallery from June 24th Rofl June 24th 2019 1 NSongo new look.jpg Rofl June 24th 2019 3 RitualCub and KatXWind.jpg Rofl June 24th 2019 4 Zager black and gold outfit.jpg Rofl June 24th 2019 6 Human Buza.jpg Rofl June 24th 2019 7 Buza the abusa threaten InYouEndo.jpg Rofl June 24th 2019 8 Bee hitting Dodging Buza.jpg Rofl June 24th 2019 9 S0ra and Kyana.jpg Rofl June 24th 2019 13 Max Emery argue about couples goals.jpg Rofl June 24th 2019 15 Roache, Bearly shippy-dippy Outdoor 8est.jpg Rofl June 24th 2019 17 Roache selling flowers to KatXWind Outdoor 8est.jpg Rofl June 24th 2019 18 Roache selling flowers to Max Outdoor 8est.jpg Rofl June 24th 2019 22 Lays (S0ra) tries to make Peppy chads new mom.jpg Rofl June 24th 2019 28 CantReeds camera robot creeping people out.jpg Rofl June 24th 2019 29 Roache and KatXWind.jpg Rofl June 24th 2019 30 Maxery date.jpg Category:Bricktown RP Category:Events